ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Serenity
Serenity was the one and only love of Sage, before passing along her life to him. http://triforcebear.deviantart.com/art/Serenity-386644225 Appearance To be added. Personality Serenity was a very kind and helpful person. She hated to see anyone in pain or suffering, and would try her best to make everyone healthy and happy. Often, she would feed the beggars in her city, and was extremely generous, willing to give and give until she had no more. The dove always wore a smile, and was very playful, at least around close friends. At this late point in her life, she did her best not to befriend any being, her heart already heavy from losing so many before. With every day, she grew more and more weary of being alive, feeling as if the world had no more in store for her. She was lonely and sad, but still always smiled at everyone. She was one of those people who would always comfort someone who looked upset, willing to sit down next to them and offer a shoulder to cry on, and never expected the same for herself. Despite this, she was not afraid to stand up for herself, and would scold people who did wrong by others. Overall, she was a very motherly figure, and a wonderful person. Background Serenity's story starts at the end of her life. She had completely died, a small dove on the side of the road. Like this she stayed, for days or minutes, it cannot be said for sure, before being picked up by a small, old man. His face was kind and wrinkled, and he was beginning to work in alchemy. He wanted to find the secrets of immortality, and somehow managed to do so. He brought the small dove back to life, not only making her immortal, but also granting a human form to the bird. Incredibly pleased with himself, he named her Serenity, then began working on learning to do the same for humans. Time passed by, Serenity living happily with her creator, whom she called father. The man was old and nearing death, and he could not find the way he had give eternal life to his dove. Day by day passed, and the woman watched teary-eyed as her father's life drained away. Not even months had passed, and she was expected to live alone. After burying the body, she left the small hut where he had lived, unsure of what she would be able to do with her eternal life. It was fortunate that she did not need to eat or sleep, and could also not grow ill. She wondered around the world without work, money, or shelter. Day by day, she only walked. Many years passed. Friends were made, life was experienced, but she felt there was no more for her. Her life was over, but she could not end it. Growing desperate, she found a dying owl on the road, and brought him home. He was named Remo, and she intended on passing along her immortality to him. As she finally was able to do so, just as the last bits of his life were almost drained, her life ended. The last words she would ever speak passed through her lips. "Remo... do more with your life than I did with mine. Promise me... you will not allow your heart to grow so sad with the lives of those who had already passed. Promise..." Abilities Abilities: Serenity was able to turn into a dove at command (not drawn on app because how do birds) Weapon: The woman preferred to avoid fights by cleverly speaking her way out of them, and often was never confronted. Relationships Father: The man who created her. She loved him very much, and only wished that she had more time with him. Remo (Sage): Her owl. She loved him with all of her heart, but only as a pet. She had always felt guilty, intending on granting him her curse, but hoped that the man would be able to be happy in the future. References }} Category:NPC Category:All Pages Category:Female NPC